1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronic paper file formed like a notebook by binding a plurality of electronic papers that are flexible media.
2. Description of the Related Art
The more the recent information technology society progresses, the more the performance of the display medium such as CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), and so on had been improved rapidly. However, regarding the facility of reading and using, those display media were not superior to the paper that has always been used as an information medium. Therefore, a new concept called the “Electronic Paper” was proposed as a flexible display medium, and the technology to materialize the electronic paper are studied in many ways (See pp209 to 251 of “Japan Hardcopy '99—Theses” published by The Imaging Society in Japan).
Recently, the electronic paper file formed like a notebook by binding a plurality of electronic papers has proposed (PCT Japanese translation publication No. 11-502950). Such electronic paper file not only can make easy to manage many electronic papers, but also can make efficient use of the electronic paper file as the display medium that is easier to read and use.
However, it happened that the conventional electronic paper file couldn't display the whole of mass data like the data of the encyclopedia, the collection of works, and etc. by the electronic paper. Such problem can be solved by attaching enormous numbers of pages of electronic papers to the electronic paper file, but such electronic paper file is not only bulky to carry about, but also hard to operate.
In addition, in the conventional electronic paper file, the content displayed by the electronic paper couldn't be edited by a simple operation. That is to say, it is preferable that the electronic paper is arranged so as to edit the content displayed by the electronic paper in such a way of writing characters or illustrations into a paper page, which is a familiar habit to human. However, it is true that such editing technology has not been established yet.